He loves me, he loves me not
by Xx-Shiera-Heirii-xX
Summary: Sakura picked the flower. Just for fun. She thought. He loves me, he loves me not. Which is it? Maybe it isn't he whom I love, maybe it's someone else its decided. He can love me or love me not but I love him not. I love someone who doesn't need a flower
1. Chapter 1

Remember Shiera (Sierra) is italics, and Heirii (Haley is bold), and of course, in unison and us talking together is bold italics. It doesn't make any sense to me...but OK! (Oh, and in the author notes regular font is Sakura)

_'This is Heirii-chan and me's FIRST FAN FICTION TOGETHER!'_

**'Yay!'**

_(sweat drops)_

**This is our one shot called:**

**_HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME NOT!!_**

_I LIKE POTATOES!_

**Me too!!**

_And don't forget to request ideas! Even a title would be OK, we could think of a plot for it. You WILL get credit for it though. Promise on my love for potatoes...and Gaara._

**Now SHUTUP, AND READ THE DAMN STORY!**

_And review!_

**_(Smiles like nothing happened)_**

* * *

I was sitting there on a tree branch. But not just any tree branch. The branch of the tree that Naruto got caught in so long ago when Team 7, was still a team.

'Damn, now I'm getting depressed.' I thought to myself.

I sensed something coming towards me. I turned around and a kunai was coming right at me. I dodged it just in time. I lost my balance and fell out of the tree. I knew it was a kid training.

'I wonder if he did that on purpose like Sasuke would, or maybe he is just that bad...like Naruto after a big ramen feast.' I smiled, thinking of the past.

'Damn, it makes me wonder what the hell was going through my mind, when I was always screaming over Sasuke.'

I rubbed my throbbing head. I looked in front of me at a flower. It was a beautiful white daisy, with eight petals.

'Just for fun...' I thought to myself.

I picked the flower from the ground.

He loves me.

Maybe...just maybe...Sasuke does love me back. I mean, he does save me all the time right? Maybe he thinks I'm worth saving. Maybe he _knows _I'm worth saving. I plucked the next petal, throwing it into the air. Which carried it off.

He loves me not.

Then again, maybe he saves me because he sees me as a weakling...and not someone who can protect themselves. But that was then.

This is now.

Next petal.

He loves me.

Supposedly, he may love me because of my gorgeous looks and originality. What other ninja does he know that has pink hair? Riiiiiiight? Now I'm just kidding myself.

'Shit, now I sound like Naruto. Full of cockyness.'

**(A/N: HA! I BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO SAY DAMN HUH? ADMIT IT! HA! I KNEW IT! I RULE! MUAHAHAHA! (chokes) **_(Sweatdrops) Please...excuse her...A.D.D and sugar don't mix well...)_

The next petal was plucked.

He loves me not.

Why else would he always call me names? Or is that his way of flirting? Yes, that's it! Damn...what am I thinking?

**(A/N: You thought I was going to say sh- **SHUT THE FREAK UP! THIS IS MY STORY! IT'S ALL. ABOUT. ME!! NOT YOU! (Knocks Haley out) _(Backs away and sweat drop) Now Sakura, no need to be violent... _What?! _Gomen!! DON'T KILL ME!! (Runs away screaming bloody murder and begging for mercy.)_ **Baka... **NANI?! (Cracks knuckles) **(Plays dead) **_This is going to get ugly...)_

He loves me.

It's possible that he loves me right? Maybe now, that I understand his loneliness and long term solitary childhood **(A/N: Eh? **_In other words that you can understand: Hot boy no have nobody. _**Oh! WTF? I'm not THAT slow. **_...right...)_

-I'm able to reach out to him more. Possibly, that's why he is more able to open up to me now, then back then.

He loves me not.

But...Naruto faced far more loneliness than he. And far more severe. Ridiculed and isolated...both of them. But why is it that Naruto was able to take a different path? By loving? Even though he wasn't loved? Why couldn't Sasuke be the same?

He loves me.

Is it possible that he could love me because he knows I'll always be by his side? Maybe he's noticed my change and is finally able to sense that he can love me. But...Naruto. He's always been able to see the good in me. Even when, back then, I was a screaming, competitive fan girl. I pretended to hate his guts. But he, unlike Sasuke, always was behind me. Fan girl or not.

He loves me not.

This is the last petal...he loves me not. But the truth is...as long as Sasuke is Sasuke...he'll never love me. I dropped the last petal with the nothing-less expression on my face. I dropped the stem of the flower.

Still, laying in my position I fell in. I heard a voice.

"Hey Sakura-chan." I looked up to see Naruto with his hand stretched out. I took his hand in mine. I looked at the two men in front of me. Naruto looked at me giggling. Sasuke, just looked away with a nonchalant look on his face.

'He loves me not.' I remembered.

'But supposedly, scratch that...I KNOW I don't love him either. Maybe it was just a infantile fangirl crush. Maybe I didn't love him. Maybe I love the person that keeps popping up in my head every time I think of Sasuke...' I thought to myself.

"Sakura??" Naruto called, interrupting my self-talk.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...h-hi." I said. I smacked myself mentally, as I blushed.

'I sound like an idiot.' I thought.

"Thanks." I said to Naruto, gathering myself.

'No prob!" Naruto giggled with his idiotic smile. The one of which I love.

"Hi Sasuke." I said.

He looked at me, raised an eyebrow, then looked away again.

'He loves me not.' Rang in my head.

I shrugged it off, showing I didn't care.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's Ramen?" I asked.

"Didn't you learn it when we were younger? Did you not hear me the first five million times?! I said n-" Sasuke ranted, but I interrupted before he could say anymore.

"Not you. Naruto-kun." I said smirking triumphantly.

Both of them dropped their jaws, and their eyes grew wide in complete shock.

"Uh...s-sure Sakura-chan!" He replied to me, blushing.

I took his hand in mine, walking off, leaving a VERY shocked Sasuke. Emphasis on the very. I looked at Naruto. There was no need for any silly flower, or a meaningless saying that somehow mysteriously decides your fate when it comes to love. But anyways, no flower needed.

I could tell...

He loves me.

* * *

**Yo!**

_Well? Did you like it? Did you? Huh? Huh! HUH?!_

**Urasai! SHIMATA! I just got pounded by Sakura, I DON'T need to hear it!**

_Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?_

**It didn't hurt THAT bad**

(pouts)

_Why don't you just heal her Sakura?_

...I don't want to...

**(smirks) I can get Gaara...**

_Gaara?! Where?!_

(rolls eyes) I am NOT scared of him...

_He scares me sometimes...but I LOVE HIM!! Anyways, we gave you a happy ending! I could just go back and make it a SakuLee lemon..._

(straps dead in tracks) (Heals Haley)

**(High fives Sierra) Nice job!**

_Thanks! What did I do again?_

**You got Sakura to heal me...**

_Oh yay! I rock! Can I have a cookie now??_

**...no**

_Fine...I'm going to stalk Gaara now...BYE BYE!!_

**Peace**

It's just me and you...(cracks knuckles)

**Help me...**

_THE END! Well, at least for Haley...review please. Or else Gaara will haunt you, Sakura will beat you into a paralyzed state and read you a ItaNeji shower scene yaoi lemon (no offense to yaoi readers, I myself don't really read yaoi, but I'm sure you woudln't like an ItaNeji shower scene...at least I hope not...and Haley says ditto...whatever that means.), I will annoy you with my senseless questions and crying at random times, and Haley will well...be herself...she is annoying enough. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Haley and Sierra here!**

_Just to let you_ _know, we are having a rough time with ideas, so we would appreciate some ideas. Or maybe just a title, and we could think of the rest. You will get all credit for it. Promise on my love of potatoes, Gaara, and annoying strangers at supermarkets. _

**(Sweat drops) O-K...I promise on my love for CAKIE!**

_And we will send shout outs to the people who gave us the idea._

**And we will also have this person in one of our convos. Which are the Authors Notes, and the sayings in the beginning and end of the story. **

_Arigatou! And we will be writing for other animes too. And check out our other stories on Haley's account; Heirii-chan. And my account; HiddenPainInside! I am going to have a cookie with Gaara now...BYE!_

**(Rolls eyes) And I am off to have cakie with Honey-sempai!!**


End file.
